End Game
by xWhitexWindx
Summary: Twelve years ago, the world of Technozeras fell to darkness. During the attempt to purge their world, a young pilot was trapped inside a machina, lost to darkness in a cryonic state. Now, Arashi finds herself without her memories and darkness marks her again. Riku's the only one who can save her, otherwise it might be end game for them both. -Riku/OC, Sora/Kairi-
1. End Game: Prologue

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts & Related Characters © Square Enix/Tetsuya Nomura. Arashi, Technozeras, and original ideas belong to me. _

_-xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**End Game**_

_**Technozeras, 12 Years Ago. . .**_

Technozeras. A world of machina. Floating cities, the entire world cast in a blue illumination as science and technology gave the citizens everything they needed to survive. Control of technology meant power, yet a wise man once said that with power came great responsibility. The world had been in peace for a long time; only on occasion would a sector have a disagreement with another. It would always be quickly resolved. Peace, liberty, strength in their union; that was what made up this world of machines and all that controlled them.

Still, danger did lie beyond their world. Darkness came and plagued it - their technology could only fight half the battle to save themselves from being cascaded into oblivion. Soldiers, enhanced genetically and armed with their machina, went into battle with the spawn of darkness. Still, it seemed to be never come to a close.

The scientists began to research a way to purge Technozeras from the darkness, fearing the destruction of their world. Raiden Kaminari - the chief scientist of Zeras Enterprises - was the one to come up with the design for _Defaeco_ - a machina that would purge their world of darkness. During the two years of construction and design, testing many applicants and comparing sync ratios of which human mind could stabilize and connect with the machina strongly enough without risk of death or mental corruption, was a long task. Sadly, the machina would not operate without a human mind compatible enough to synchronize with it.

Man and Machine would have to become as one to save their world.

What had become to be known as _Project D _spread all around the world. The endless days and months almost made the citizens lose hope, but Professor Kaminari's children sparked the light once again. His only son Seito - only at the age of sixteen - had taken over the soldiers, leading them into battle against the dark enemies that had come to be known as Heartless. His youngest daughter, Ryoko, only thirteen had became what was known to be a Healer, genetically altering her own body in order to mend others using nano technology.

That left his oldest, Arashi.

The day had finally come and out of all the applicants who had volunteered to operate _Dafeaco_, Arashi's sync ratios had been the highest, with the slightest amount of risk in death or mental corruption. Many expected the scientist to pause in his decisions - to quite possibly shut down their only means of purging Technozeras. He was a man and father before he was a scientist, after all. However, it had been Arashi's decision. She chose to be the pilot.

She wanted to save her home.

Many supported this and Arashi was chosen to be their beacon of hope and survival. She was only seventeen - many of the population scared or lacking confidence in her, still a child in the eyes of many of them. Unlike her siblings, she didn't undergo any genetic enhancement. Like a calling, Arashi knew that it _had_ to be her to pilot _Defaeco_ and purge her home of darkness.

It was a secret between father and daughter.

Arashi was the one who assisted in the design of the brain of _Defaeco_.

A prodigy, young only in body and heart.

Mentally she was as wise as the elders who had first constructed their civilization.

The day had come - the sun rising as she awoke. Even with the sun's rays trying to peek its way through the darkness, the skies were no longer that pleasant shade of blue. They were a deep violet, lost in the overture that darkness had brought years prior. Light had all but been extinguished. More than half of the sectors had been lost, desolate and corrupted. Lives were dwindling away, like thousands of candles being snuffed out, little by little.

Her feet hit the floor as the weakened rays of dawn shown through the windows of her chamber. Tousled navy locks cascaded around her face in thick layers; the ends uneven as they rested barely passed her shoulders. Her fingers brushed through them, ruffling them slightly before she ran them through her bangs, hovering above her eyes and framing her face, the ends brushing her collar. She stood up and began her usual regimen that consisted of morning training exercises, keeping her body physically fit and toned.

She showered - her mind void of all thoughts other than her priorities. Personal feelings were to be cast aside, along with doubt. There was too much on the line to have second thoughts now. Time was running out before it would be the end of the game.

This game, unfortunately, did not have a restart button.

The entire world of Technozeras was resting on her shoulders.

Now was not the time to fall into the doubts of a child.

She had to maintain the mindset of an adult.

Leaving her room, Arashi turned and made her way down to the dining room, finding her younger siblings already eating, along with her father. It seemed they too had restless nights. Her father was drumming his fingers across the touch-screen reports, his slate orbs moving faster than a blink of an eye behind his glasses. Stormy gray orbs blinked once, before Arashi brushed her hand against his back.

"Good morning, Father."

"Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?"

"Satisfactory," Arashi replied, before she took her seat beside him.

Across from her was her brother, Seito. He was only a year younger, but he took more after his father with his silver hair, slightly shaggy and falling just passed his ears, bangs lightly sweeping into his blue eyes. He was wearing his plug-suit already, it a chrome in hue and he also had plated armor around his torso, metal plated combat boots on his feet. The youngest, Ryoko, only thirteen and small in frame, was also in her plug-suit. Her own hair was a soft white, worn in a high ponytail with side-parted bangs falling to her collar, her hair tumbling down the back of her own gold hued plug-suit and she had a sturdy metal pack attached to the back, carrying all the vitals needed when performing her duties as a Healer.

Arashi's plug-suit had been adjusted and enhanced merely for the compatibility with _Defaeco_. It was chrome blue with intricate blue-silver markings all over the body, like circuits, with thick metal plated blue boots that went to her knees. The only skin that was exposed was her lower mouth, a light blue tinted visor over her stormy gray eyes.

Calmly and quietly, the Kaminari family ate their meal together, silently wondering if _Project D_ would truly bring their world salvation.

There was only one way to find out for sure.

"Father," He glanced up from his reports. "Seito," her brother glanced at her, blue eyes cool and calculated, concealing the fear he knew they all felt. "Ryoko," the youngest looked up, her full lips quivering ever so slightly as Arashi spoke. "You are my family…and this is my home. I cannot just sit here and let it succumb to darkness and become evanescent. I must _try_. Just know…that I love each and every one of you, and I promise that I will do what it takes to bring us liberation from the darkness in our hearts. Fears, hatred, rage… let them all go. The light shall shine through and bring us together once again."

"Well said, Arashi."

She smiled, "Just wait and see. I'll save Technozeras. Have faith."

"You got it, Sis." Seito chuckled, crossing his own arms, smiling.

Ryoko closed her eyes, "I believe in you."

Their belief was what she would hold on to.

* * *

_The irony… To save the world from being swallowed in darkness, I have to first be submersed in darkness… Very well then._

Her lips parted as she drew in oxygen, opening her eyes just as the space around her began to slowly illuminate with the familiar and warm blue light. The circuitry of her suit had connected itself to _Defaeco, _her porcelain skin already casting a blue glow to it as well. Her fingers locked tightly, gripping the controls tightly, listening to the familiar hum of the machina.

"It's just like we've done during all the tests. Just clear your minds and allow yourself to sync with _Defaeco_." her father's voice could be heard.

"Yes, Father."

Her eyes closed, before her mind once again void of all thought.

"Sync ratios are at 100%, Pr. Kaminari."

"Vitals are all clear. Heart and mental analysis show no corruption."

"We're ready to enter the secondary phase."

"Subject shows no risk; proceed with secondary phase."

Arashi felt a brief shock jolt throughout her body, giving a slight gasp. Her eyes opened partway, breathing steadily. The humming was growing louder.

"Secondary phase, all levels normal. Beginning final phase."

"Arashi, can you hear me?"

She dared to breathe, "Yes, Father?"

"What you are doing is truly noble. I am so very proud of you. I know your mother would be proud as well."

She felt a slight stinging in her throat, but she quickly fought it. She relaxed her body, controlling her breathing, sending herself into the stillest state she could manage. All seemed well.

"Final phase is entering the last phase of setup. Activating _Project D_ in 3...2...1..."

Another jolt, this time her entire body beginning to tremor, as if being jolted by tiny waves of electricity. Arashi ground her teeth, trying to focus. Just a few more seconds, then it should stabilize…

Then, the purge would begin.

"Arashi!"

That scream scattered her thoughts.

"Subject's vitals are descending into critical level! Cut the power now!"

"It's rejecting the code!"

"Try the emergency codes then!"

Her breathing began to escalate, flashing red lights overtaking the once calming blue. Struggling, Arashi pulled at the controls, beginning to scream as her mind began to haze over, all thoughts incoherent. Raiden screamed orders; the entire lab sent plummeting into cold and frigid darkness.

"ARASHI!"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! FATHER!" Arashi's hands pounding at the glass in front of her, the LCD monitors breaking from the strength of her fists. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

She screamed, her throat burning as she went hoarse, the communication link going dead. Suddenly, she felt the machine begin to plummet, falling rapidly, shaking and tumbling, the red lights finally ceasing.

Her screams went unheard, the world collapsing, the screams of thousands of lives echoing through a singular mind, driving one to the brink of madness.

Falling deep, deep into darkness.

Her eyes grew heavy, her body submitting to the cold. Her eyes glanced up, only seeing the blinking words of CYRO STATE flashing before her, before every went numb and her movements ceased.

Darkness swallowed her.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you guys think of the prologue? Please note this takes place currently during the time of Birth by Sleep and the story will resume shortly after Dream Drop Distance. Please review and let me know your thoughts._

_-Win_


	2. Chapter I

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts & Related Characters © Square Enix/Tetsuya Nomura. Arashi, Technozeras, and original ideas belong to me. _

_-xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**End Game**_

The hooded figure loomed over the remnants of what appeared to be a great machine. It had an egg-like structure to it, plated heavily in metal. Most of it had been damaged from what looked like impact, sheets of plated metal littering the dark shores. It wasn't just the mysterious machine that had caught the hooded figure's attention - it was the capsule at the heart of the machine.

The being leapt over some of the debris, leaning in close to examine the capsule. Taking their gloved hand, they wiped at the ice fogging the front. Through the tinted front of the capsule, the figure paused, seeing the outline of a teenager inside.

The waters lapped on the shores, the waves crashing in the distance as the sound of metal being pried could be heard, sparks flying through the air as the metal was cut through easily. The capsule wasn't very large, and using the abilities that had been given to them through the darkness made moving it easy.

The World That Never Was greeted him as he transported the capsule and the teen inside, arriving in the chambers of Xemnas. The leader turned, watching as the hood fell back, revealing the golden irises and shocking blue mane of Isa. The capsule rested on the pristine marble floors, the two men turning to examine it.

"I found her on the dark shores. Her heart…it's captivated by darkness. Shall we try and use her as a vessel?"

Xemnas nodded at the prospect, with the two of them working on releasing the capsule. Isa located the release module on the back, trying to understand the strange writing that seemed to resemble a code, before he twisted and removed the lock. Steam billowed out as the old hinges groaned, the capsule opening. There was a violent gasp, the girl's body convulsing, before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, milord. It seems that she was in a cryonic state. Judging from the structure of this machine, it's at least a decade old. She's been submerged in the Dark Realm for a very long time - her heart's defenses are weak. She should prove to be a good vessel."

"Just for good measure," Xemnas approached the capsule, leaning forward and examining the female inside. She was breathing, but still lost in a state of unconsciousness. "Impossible…"

"What is it?" Isa questioned, his eyes flickering.

"She's from Technozeras."

"The world that was taken over by darkness and wiped out twelve years ago…interesting indeed. There aren't many Zerans left in the worlds. Meaning, if this is true, that this must be the pilot that was lost during their attempt to purge their world. Foolish creatures." Isa tipped his head to the side as he examined her, "The circuitry of her suit connects her to the capsule. Allow me."

Nodding, Xemnas stepped back, allowing his subordinate to work on freeing her from the capsule. The metal plated boots she wore had to be unlocked from the floor panels, along with the straps that had locked her arms down. Her breathing had returned to a normal pace, natural color returning to her fair skin. Gloved fingertips lightly touched her cheek, and she gave a soft groan.

"Her nerves were still connected through the circuitry. She's lucky to have survived."

"So long as she's an acceptable vessel for as number XIII, it doesn't matter. We certainly can't keep her here - is there anyway to prevent her from recalling who she is? It'll be easier to manipulate her with the loss of her memories."

Isa nodded. Soon, he had the girl free from the compartment, lifting her frame effortlessly into his arms. The minutes ticked by, Isa transforming the suit that clung to her body. Xemnas came to check the progress after awhile, just as her screams started.

It was as if her entire body was being electrocuted as Isa drew her memories from her body, thousands of streams of light, reflecting in a blue glow. They all ended up in a small compact disc that Isa held. Then, she went limp, fingers twitching slightly.

Smirking, Isa then turned toward the attire he had fashioned, taking the disc and placing it at the back of the sleeveless chrome blue shirt, a sigil of circuits forming the 'X' on the back, the disc in the middle, concealed. He lifted her body slowly, as if she was a limp doll, before pulling the deep blue short-sleeve hooded shirt on her body, concealing the sigil from view and leaving it unzipped. The circuitry formed a familiar insignia on the front of her shirt. Black denim shorts now clad her lower body, the metal plated boots now transformed into a deep blue pair of leather combat boots that buckled all the way to her knees, and black leather fingerless gloves covered her hands. The only thing that remained on her person from before was her light blue tinted visor and a silver name-plate on a bracelet around her wrist.

"Whoa, who's the kiddo?"

The two turned to see Braig having just appeared, visible orb narrowing on the girl.

"Our new vessel. Do us a favor and deliver her to the guardians of light. She'll be a good little spy for us, not even knowing it."

Braig hesitated before giving a nod, "Alright, I'll take the kid. Want me to leave her in Traverse Town?"

"No. Take her to their home world."

He waltzed forward, tucking her unconscious form underneath his arm, looking down at her before he walked into the portal of darkness to do as he was told.

* * *

She was proud of them both, to be willing to do so much for the worlds. To think, all three of them had the ability to wield the sacred Keyblade - a weapon of past, one that would protect the light and save the worlds from eternal darkness. It was still something that was a little hard to grasp, but Kairi knew that their fates were entwined together.

There was a memory though, one that crept to the surface from her early childhood - the childhood she struggled to remember before she ended up in the Destiny Islands and was adopted by the Mayor ten years ago. It was hard to believe that it _had_ already been that long.

Still, she felt as if someone she knew, someone she cared about, was trying to reach her from her memories. Shaking her head, Kairi continued to make her way through the sea-side village. They had spent the day training on the islet, preparing themselves for the inevitable battle of the future. Upon dusk's arrival, they had decided to call it a night and went home.

They had parted ways a little while back, since they lived in three different parts of the village. Riku and Sora lived closer, so they had said goodbye at the ice cream shack. Kairi was happy to see them both, happy and together, back home for the first time in almost three years.

Brushing her fingers through her red hair, Kairi glanced toward the horizon, where the sky, sea, and earth all met. It reminded her of them - of their friendship and the bond they had between them. She loved those boys - Riku as her brother and Sora…

Sora as something special, something she herself didn't comprehend.

"Better get home, before he worries." Kairi smiled to herself. "I'll see them tomorrow. It's not like they're going to disappear in the middle of the night again."

Chuckling to herself, the redhead turned to continue down the sandy path, in the direction of her home. She could see the lights on in the kitchen, her father visible as he made dinner. She could see the table on their terrace, which was actually built above the water, already decorated with bowls of food. Her father had outdone himself yet again.

It had been this way ever since she came back home.

He hadn't really understood much of it, but he did his best to try. He supported her and loved her - that's all she could ever ask of him. He was more than the Mayor, he was the only family she had this past decade.

Kairi reached the gate, opening it and closing it behind her, making sure it was latched. She double-checked the mailbox, pulling out the many letters her father had neglected to grab, before making her way up the stone path that sloped up the sandy yard. There were many palm trees and the brush had exotic flowers, all different shades. Kairi hurried up the stone steps, up toward the front deck that actually wrapped all the way around the house. She unlocked the front door, smiling as she stepped inside the house.

"Dad, I'm home!"

"Kairi! So glad you're back! Did you have fun with the boys today?"

Kairi smiled as the Mayor of Destiny Islands poked his head through the doorway. He was an older gentleman, his hair already graying, but his brown eyes were warm, like chocolate and he always had a grin on his face that was… contagious. It was hard not to smile around her foster father.

"Sure did! What's for dinner?" Kairi asked.

She placed the letters on his desk, making her way into the kitchen. They talked about their day, finishing up their dinner of crab, shrimp, rice balls, and fruit salad. They had their quiet meal on the deck, just sitting underneath the stars and listening to the lulling sound of the waves as her father talked about the village's current issues and the elections around the corner. Kairi told him about school and some of the projects she had done with Selphie, finding it hard to speak of the true reasons she had been going to the islet so much.

"So, Kairi, have one of those boys worked up the nerve to confess yet?" He chuckled.

"Dad! Stop teasing!"

"I'm just wondering when I'm going to have a son-in-law! Both boys are wonderful candidates."

"I told you, I don't feel that way towards Riku."

"So it is Sora then!"

Blushing, Kairi sighed and playfully pointed toward the door, "Go inside Mister and get to work answering those letters!"

He played it off as if her words had stabbed him through the heart, "Aye, how cruel you have become dearest daughter." Grinning, he then kissed her forehead. "Don't stay out here all night. You're right, I should stop goofing off and go do my job."

"Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Kairi."

Once the elected official had gone inside, Kairi sighed and then began to clean up the table, glancing toward the ocean. Once again, she felt that nagging in the back of her mind, as if trying to remember someone very important to her. Shaking her head, Kairi leaned against the rail of the deck, just watching the moonlight reflecting off the dark waters. Her eyes traveled toward the beach below, wondering if maybe she should make a charm for Riku out of thalassa shells. He was a Keyblade master now; his journey was to be even more dangerous than the last.

Deciding to do so, the pink-clad girl then walked to the side of the deck, unlatching the gate and walking down the stairs that lead to the private little beach below. She began her hunt, sliding off her purple shoes and letting the water tickle her feet. Kneeling down, Kairi dug around the sand, managing to locate all the shells she needed.

Her fingers got to work, smiling to herself as she thought of her best friends and everything they had done for her. Still, she felt like there was someone else important to her, someone that had protected her in their own way to.

Her eyes lifted toward the water, and then she froze.

"Oh my gosh!"

Kairi sprung to her feet and rushed forward, collapsing to her knees and rolling the unconscious girl she has spotted, barely visible in the brush, onto her back. She was breathing at least, but her clothes were strange. Completely out of this world.

"Dad! DADDY!" Kairi shouted.

The man came rushing out, alarmed by his daughter's screams. He spotted her down below, crouched beside another person. Alarmed, he hurried down the stairs and rushed forward.

"C'mon, let's be careful. We need to carry her in and have a doctor examine her."

Nodding, wide and frantic eyes locked on the girl's face, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. They awkwardly carried her inside, resting her on the couch. While her father called the town's doctor, Kairi checked for a pulse. She found one, strong and steady, relieved that the girl wasn't showing fatal signs. Blue eyes examined the female, seeing she was around the same age as her, but she looked so foreign and out of place.

Like she belonged to another world.

_I don't understand. If she's from a world that's been lost to darkness, she should've ended up in Traverse Town, not here…_

"Dad, I'm calling Sora and Riku!"

"Alright, dear. Keep an eye on her too."

Nodding, Kairi slowly brushed her hand against the girl's cheek. It was cold, like touching metal that had been left in the rain too long.

"Please, be alright." Kairi prayed softly, allowing a strand of navy to wrap around her finger. "Whoever you are, lost one…"

* * *

_A/N: Reviews please!_

-Win


	3. Chapter II

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts & Related Characters © Square Enix/Tetsuya Nomura. Arashi, Technozeras, and original ideas belong to me. _

_-xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**End Game**_

Dusk had fallen by the third night since Kairi had found her. Even after having the town's doctor check-up on her and say she was fine, it still worried the three. They took turns sitting in the guest room, keeping an eye on her in case she regained consciousness. Lucky for them, it was the beginning of summer so school wasn't an issue. Right now, they were each worried about the foreigner's well-being.

Riku was currently the one watching over her, the Keyblade Master barely moving a muscle. Eyes a perfect blend of blue and green, like the sea, were locked on her still frame. Kairi had brought him up something to eat, asking if he wanted company, but he had declined. He wasn't really interested in the movie that Sora and Kairi had been wanting to watch downstairs, so he had volunteered to watch over the nameless one upstairs.

It had only been a half-an-hour. Having finished the book that Mickey had leant him on the Keyblade Wars, Riku had spent the past few minutes lost to contemplation.

Where had she come from? How did she end up in Destiny Islands instead of Traverse Town - the world where all drifters ended up? How long until she finally opened her eyes? Would she remember who she was, or would she suffer like so many others from post-traumatic stress disorder or amnesia? Would she be even able to tell them her name if that was the case?

The last question had been the one he had wondered the most since seeing her. He wasn't going to deny the fact that he was attracted to her - it wasn't like she was unappealing. Her appearance was…interesting to say the least.

He wondered what her name was - what her eyes looked like.

He honestly didn't like mysteries.

Straightening in his chair, Riku placed his book on the desk of the small room, standing up and crossing it. Upon reaching her bedside, he hesitated, tipping his head to the side as the sun's final rays disappeared, the room barely illuminated. Aquamarine orbs watched carefully, his hand slowly reaching to brush against her cheek - it still felt cold.

"You have to wake up. You can't sleep forever."

The only movement she made was the rise and fall of her chest, with Riku withdrawing his hand. He wished he still had his Dream Eater abilities, in order do a dream drop and try and awaken her that way. Unlike the others, he sensed the darkness that had built it's way around her heart, threatening to drag her in even deeper into an everlasting sleep.

That in itself was worse than death.

"Who are you…?"

This dreamer alarmed him, in several ways. How close she was to falling to darkness, her abrupt arrival, her endless sleep… He was a new Keyblade master, and yet he still held the uncertainty. Did he even deserve to wield the Keyblade, let alone be a Master? He had his choices and had passed his Mark of Mastery test, but still…he held doubts.

There was a change in the atmosphere, Riku jerking his head up and torn out of his thoughts as the sound of thunder crackled through the air. He walked around the bed and drew back the curtains, seeing the dark storm rolling in. Lightning flashed across the black night.

It wasn't the only thing that had changed. The dreamer had finally regained consciousness, violently drawing breath as if she had just resurfaced from being under water, bolting straight up and moving frantically around. Then, her movements ceased, her arms crossed over her head as she slowly peered around the dark room. Riku didn't freak out, simply gave a simple sigh of relief.

Three days and she had finally awoken.

He moved slowly, back into her line of sight, watching as her body tensed and she then slowly locked her eyes on his. Her eyes took him aback at once - never had he seen eyes as gray as hers - as if they were a reflection of the sky before a rain storm. Her pupils narrowed and then slowly expanded, the light slowly returning to them as she calmly lowered her arms and then examined the room and then him.

"How are you feeling…?" He slowly spoke, but he didn't dare eliminate the space between them.

Her head tipped to the side, registering his words, before she spoke. "Frightened. Alarmed. Confused."

"It's completely understandable. You've been through a lot. Do you remember anything?"

She paused, slowly swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her boots touching the floor as her fingers clutched at the sheets, her brows meeting as she thought long and hard.

"Nothing. Just…black."

Riku frowned - amnesia. That didn't surprise him, given the circumstances of where she had been found. Most likely, darkness had taken over her world, and she had been one of the few to survive, ending up there. After a traumatic event such as that, she was lucky to even be able to speak.

"What about your name?"

There was a pause, then a head shake, at least until a _clink_ caught their attention. She had raised her arm and a silver bracelet had caught the light.

"There's writing on it," Riku slowly stepped forward. "May I take a look?"

Hesitance flickered in her gaze, but she gave a nod, holding out her wrist. He turned the bracelet, seeing a name-plate on it, but it was written in characters he didn't recognize. They reminded him of some kind of code. There were six characters in all.

"…I can read it…"

That statement seemed more for herself, but Riku nodded and released her wrist. She pulled her arm back, holding the plate between her fingers and reading it slowly.

"A-R-A-S-H-I." Her tone was soft as she spelled the characters out loud. "Ara…shi…?"

"Your name." Riku whispered, "It's Arashi."

There was a pause, "That's what it feels like…yes, that's my name. There's a feeling inside that's telling me so. Tell me, what is your name?"

"It's Riku."

Her eyes traveled to the desk, before she stood up and slowly crossed the room, picking up the light blue tinted visor that she had been wearing. She examined it slowly.

"I feel like…this is mine."

"It is. You were wearing it when Kairi and the Mayor found you. You were unconscious on the beach."

"Beach…?" She looked very lost, as if not knowing what that meant.

"Um… sandy place." Riku tried to explain. "Usually found in tropical worlds."

"Ah," Closing her eyes, she brushed her fingers against her temple. "My head is killing me."

"Doesn't surprise me. You've been out of it for three days. I'm going to go and get Sora and Kairi. Just stay here, alright?"

Nodding, Arashi slowly sat back down on the edge of the bed, examining the visor out of curiosity. Riku left the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. Listening to the sound of rain and crashing waves, Arashi jumped as thunder boomed and lightning flashed, whirling around. Her eyes were wide in fright, feeling an strange shiver covering her entire body as she looked out the window.

There wasn't any familiarity, other than the bracelet and the visor.

Arashi placed the visor over her eyes, keeping them closed for a moment. It felt…right. Yes, that was the feeling in her chest. A feeling of certainty. Her eyes opened and she jolted again, taken aback.

Her name flashed across her eyes, in those characters that only she could read. There was a flashing out of her peripheral vision. Curiously, her fingers touched the flashing area of the visor. Her breath hitched as what seemed like a video player appeared in the right-hand corner. She could hear audio coming from somewhere - not entirely sure. It sounded as clear as day, as if the person in the video was right in front of her.

"Arashi,"

It was a man, who looked to be in his early forties, his hair a silver color but worn to the nape of his neck, tied in a little tail with strands framing his face. His eyes were a slate color, and he was wearing a lab coat and a visor much like hers.

"This message is only to be played if something happens during _Project D_ - a failure. As the pilot, you knew the risks. I will never stop being proud of you for the sacrifices you made. For these reasons, I made sure to equip a cryonic feature in fear of the worst… and if the _Defaeco_ was a failure and our world was lost, and you were lost with it, there is a chance you're still alive. If you are, do not be alarmed. I made sure to set up an escape pod system - your brother, Seito, and your sister, Ryoko, will be in these pods and sent to a world that will harbor them. You _must_ find them, Arashi. No matter how much time as passed. Find Seito. Find Ryoko." Arashi watched as two profiles flashed on the left-hand side - one showing a boy that resembled the man and a white-haired girl. "It may be too late for me… but I love you. As your father, and as a scientist. Be safe."

The message ended, the visor returning to normal, simply giving the room a bluish tint. Her throat burned as she reached up, feeling moisture slide down her cheek, before brushing it away and reaching up to remove the visor. She took a shaky breath.

"What is…this feeling…? That man…said he was my father… and those two…were my siblings… I don't understand…all he said…sounds so familiar… why can't I remember?"

Lost in her haze of forgotten memories, Arashi gripped the hem of her shorts and fought back the sorrow that plagued her.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows guys! Please review again!_

-Win


End file.
